


Needing You

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it is just really really fluffy!!, pre-romantic Prinxiety but still incredibly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare, goes into Roman's room for help and ends up falling asleep.Based on an incorrect quotes from Tumblr.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Needing You

Roman lay in his bed, watching the sleeping figure next to him. Virgil had come into his room in the middle of the night after a particularly horrific nightmare, panicking and scared. He wouldn’t say what the dream was about, but it had evidently affected him a lot. Roman wasn’t sure why Virgil had come to him instead of Patton or Logan, who’s parental instincts or logical reasoning could probably help more in this situation, but regardless Roman was very happy that Virgil had chosen him to come to. After Roman had helped him calm down, with the guided breathing technique Logan had taught them, Virgil had fallen asleep in Roman’s bed. And so here Roman was, awake and watching the sleeping emo lying next to him.

Virgil looked very different in sleep than he did awake. His face looked gentle and soft, which was the complete opposite of the usually sullen and snarky look he usually had. He looked peaceful, completely relaxed, which was a state Roman had never seen the anxious side in. Awake, Virgil was often on edge, never completely still, and his body always seemed to be tense, as if waiting to move at any moment. Virgil face was devoid of all of the makeup he usually wore, leaving it looking bare and naked in comparison, but also gentler and more comforting somehow. Virgil’s hair had fallen very gently over his eyes, which was the one thing that hadn’t changed.

Roman couldn’t say he had seen the events of this night coming, but he couldn’t say he was mad at what had happened. Something about the fact that Virgil had come to him, of all sides, made Roman feel an emotion he couldn’t quite recognise. It was a warm, nice emotion, with hints of affection and undertones of protectiveness and happiness, but it was largely something else. It felt vaguely familiar, like an emotion he had felt before, but it was different somehow, in a way Roman couldn’t quite pinpoint. Not that it mattered too much, because feeling this emotion as he watched the sleeping man next to him felt so wonderful. 

Roman got more comfortable in the bed, trying to ignore how his movements had put him closer to Virgil, and tried to fall asleep. His movements must have alerted Virgil to some capacity, because he promptly rolled over, kneeing Roman in the stomach as he did so. It hurt, to say the least, and caught Roman off guard. He clutched his stomach, trying to ease the pain. 

“Ow, you kneed me!” Roman whisper shouted, not knowing if Virgil was awake or not, but not wanting to wake him if he was. Virgil moved slightly, getting closer to Roman.

“Yeah, I do need you,” he mumbled sleepily, cuddling up to Roman. Virgil must’ve been asleep or at the very least half-asleep, but Roman didn’t mind in the slightest, because Virgil was here, arms wrapped around Roman, and that glorious, wonderful, warm feeling was back. His pain was dying down now, but he could’ve been burning alive for all he cared, and it would still feel good because Virgil had just said he needed him, and just lying here, cuddling Virgil, with that warm feeling in his chest, was worth any pain in the world. 

“Okay,” Roman murmured, pulling Virgil closer, breathing in Virgil’s scent, which was warm and comforting and calming (probably due to the hint of lavender) and completely Virgil. He closed his eyes, feeling the most comfortable he had in years, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> It was super dooper fluffy, so I hope you enjoyed!!   
> The incorrect quote this was based off is here - https://more-incorect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/630574651663384576/virgil-rolls-over-and-knees-roman-in-the  
> Follow or talk to me on Tumblr @booknerd-23!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
